


Freedom

by louvelylittlelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And its like 1 am lmfao, Enjoy my shitty story!, I had to write something for english and well thid happened, I literally wrote this in 45 minutes, It Sucks, Like i said i wrote it in 45 mins, M/M, On a school night, but - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvelylittlelou/pseuds/louvelylittlelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about gay marriage being legal ok simple as that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I wrote this at like 12 and now I'm typing it at almost 1 am on a school night, and like it said in the tags this was supposed to be a school writing and it's due tomorrow so I ended up writing a fic bc im a sad person  
> Enjoy!! x

Some people like to believe that everyday is a good day. Every day the world is perfect, you're alive, you're happy. Wrong. Not everyday is a good day for most people.

Especially for people who can't love who they want to love because to other people it's "wrong."

Harry wants to be a happy person, he wants to wake up next to the love of his life and wants to feel alive. _Society makes him feel dead._

As him and Louis sit together he can't help but wonder how it must be for other couples who are happy. "Louis." Harry says. Louis makes a slight grunting noise in response, so Harry continues.

"One day I'm going to be able to love you in public, I hope you know that." 

That made Louis look at Harry with his baby blue eyes before mumbling a soft, "I know." And looking back at his phone.

That was the end of the conversation.

-

As weeks of sadness pass for Harry, he realized that he could possibly do something. He wants to love Louis, wants people to love who they want.

He begins with letters, stating how he believes everyone should love who they want, then he walks around with petitions. They say "sign if you believe people should marry whoever they want." 

That automatically starts conflict. Harry has continuously gotten punched, kicked, etc. All that matters is that he has some signatures. And when Louis asks where the bruises come from, Harry lies and continues to tell Louis not to worry about it.

-

It's been about 2 months since Harry began all the letters as well as the petitions. Yes, plural, he's gotten more signatures than he thought he would.

However, the government still won't pass the right for people to have legal marriage. Disappointed, Harry goes home and tries to be happy with Louis as he showers him with compliments and tells him how much he loves him.

-

Harry finally tells Louis, says all the things that he's done for equal love and Louis is furious.

Actually, furious can't even describe how _mad_ Louis is. He storms to his and Harry's room and calls his friends, plans of sabotage already running through his head.

-

The day is now June 26, 2015 and Louis wakes Harry up at 4 am.

"Lou, what's your problem?" Harry asks disgruntled.

Louis ignores his question and just simply says "Get up.", which is what Harry does. When Harry follows Louis outside, he didn't know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't hundreds of people looking like they were prepared for war, just, not with guns, more with spray paint and baseball bats. 

_so it begins_ Harry thinks.

And he's right, it does. The minute Louis screams "freedom", everyone runs, speeding out around the city and destroying everything against same sex marriage.

-

The city has officers everywhere by the time it was 8 am, but that didn't stop anyone as they continued to deface the city.

With that, the city and the police, gave up.

-

It was 1:47 pm when gay marriage was finally legalized and at 1:48 pm Harry got down on his one knee. "Marry me.", he said to Louis. "What?" Louis asked, staring into his love's beautiful green eyed. Harry repeated himself. 

"Marry me, I love you, I wrote those letters and had those petitions because I love you, and what you did today was absolutely amazing. Please, will you marry me?"

Louis obviously said yes and kissed his loving boyfriend, well fiancé, for what seemed like forever.

So yeah, it took a lot of fighting for Harry as well as Louis, but now, Harry woke up everyday with Louis by his side and thinks, _I couldn't be happier._


End file.
